CORPORATE SECRETARY WANTED!
by Qveen Dree
Summary: Month after month Sesshomaru fires more than his fair share of secretaries. They just can't seem to keep their hands off of him. Desperate to find a secretary that he wouldn't have to fire, Sesshomaru hires Rin, a club waitress.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru sighed for the third time that day and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop his oncoming headache. He had just got ride of his fifth secretary that month and was starting to get tired of it. It seemed as though he just couldn't find a secretary, demon or human, who wasn't trying to sexually harass him or woo him into dating them. The first time it had happened he ignored it, he even ignored it the second time, he brushed it off, but as each secretary came and went, their advances on him got worse. He had even tried having a male secretary, come to find out that was worse than having a female be his secretary. Now, Sesshomaru was single, so it's not like he had to worry about a girlfriend going crazy because someone was trying to rape him. Honestly, that would have made things even worse. Just as his migraine was going away his best friend came bursting through the door quite loudly.

"Sess! What's going on bro?" Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Must you be so loud Koga?"

Koga laughed and gave Sesshomaru a toothy grin. "Why so grumpy Sesshy? Must've lost another secretary seeing as how I didn't have to wait for anyone to announce my presence to you."

Koga laughed at Sesshomaru's irritated growl. He knew about Sesshomaru's trouble with keeping a secretary and finding one that wasn't trying to rape and or date him. Koga was the one that suggested to him that he should have a male secretary. Well, you should already know how well that went.

"You know what, you should just go ahead and clock out. You are the boss anyways. Come to the club with me tonight, it'll take your mind off of things. You can worry about finding a secretary later."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru reluctantly packed away his laptop and a few files and left his office with Koga who was going on and on about some bartender girl that he had met at the club that they were headed to that night. Sesshomaru was doing his best to listen to whatever nonsense his friend was saying, but the only thing that was on his mind was finding a secretary that he wouldn't have to put a restraining order on. By the time he had came out of his thoughts they were in the parking garage.

"I'll pick you up at your place at 10." Koga said as he got into his white Range Rover.

Sesshomaru walked over to his black Ferrari and slid into the drivers seat smoothly. The engine hummed as he started the car. After sitting there thinking about absolutely nothing for two minutes, he finally drove out of the parking garage and headed home. He usually rode home in silence, but tonight he wanted to listen to some music. As he switched on his radio Low Life by Future ft. The Weeknd was just starting. Sesshomaru had to admit he liked this song.

It was around 8:30 when he pulled into the driveway of his 3 story house. Correction, 3 story mansion. Whenever he had small gatherings or event parties, which was very rare, everyone always asked him why have a mansion so big if he's the only one that lives in it. Sesshomaru just liked big houses. He has plenty of penthouses that he could live in instead, but he preferred his house. And it wasn't like he was absolutely the only one there. He had maids and servants all through the house. Walking through the mahogany doors, he nodded to each of servants when they greeted him. And of course he stepped on a sputtering Jaken.

He had finally made it to his bedroom and began to rid himself of his work day clothes and head to the bathroom to take a shower. Careful not to wet his hair Sesshomaru washed his body. He had been so stressed out that month that all he really wanted to do after his shower was lay in his bed, but he already knew that Koga wasn't going to let that happen. Stepping out of the bathroom with his towel hanging dangerously off his hips he walked over to his massive walk in closet. He kept his clubbing out fit simple. He wore a short sleeve maroon colored v - neck that clung to him perfectly, a pair of black jeans, and on his feet he wore Jordan 5s burgundy.

Sesshomaru wasn't one to toot his own horn, but he had to admit, he looked good in burgundy. He had one of his maids braid his hair back. It wasn't like he couldn't do it. He had braided his hair plenty of times before on his own. ( Don't ask how he knew how to braid.) But tonight he just didn't feel like doing it himself. He growled at the maid when she had got too comfortable with his hair. She finished quickly and nearly ran out of the room.

"Yo Fluff man! You ready to go?" Koga loved getting on Sesshomaru's nerves so often times he would call him petty little names. Sesshomaru had got use to it, he just hadn't said anything due to the fact that he saw it as a perfect opportunity to get back at Koga should the time come.

They headed to Club Vixen, in Koga's car. Once again, Koga was going on and on about the bartender he had met at the club. The ride was quick thanks to Kogas reckless driving. They got out of the car and walked inside, skipping everyone else in line. Let's face it, they were wealthy and elite demons, they didn't have to wait in line.

Sesshomaru's main goal tonight was to get his troubles at the office off of his mind, by any means necessary. He didn't normal get drunk, but tonight he felt as though there was an exception. They walked over to an empty booth and took their seats. After about five minutes a waitress came over to their table to take their order.

"What can I get for you gentlemen tonight?"

While she took Kogas order Sesshomaru took this time to admire her face and body. She had long midnight black hair that reached her butt. Her skin was like porcelain and she had natural pouty pink lips. Koga had made a joke and she laughed showing off a deep dimple. His eyes trailed down her body. She wore a olive colored short sleeve sundress that stopped just a little bit above her knees. It hugged her in all the right areas. She definitely had curves. Sesshomaru was so busy checking her out that he didn't realize that she had already asked him what he would like to order and was waiting on his answer.

"Two shots of vodka straight and 5 grams." She wrote down his order on her small notepad and smiled at both of them.

"Your orders will be out soon." She turned and began to walk away. As she walked away, Sesshomaru took that time to stare at her ass. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too big, it was just right. He wondered what it would feel like to grab it while they...

"I thought you couldn't stand humans Sessh." Koga slapped him on the back and laughed.

"I don't, but that one smells different than any of the other humans I've encountered. What's her name? You seemed to know her."

"Her name's Rin. She's friends with Ayame, the bartender girl I've been telling you about."

"Hn." Sesshomaru sat back in the booth and relaxed, thinking about the things he would do to Rin.

 _'Riiiinnn'_

His demon seemed to like the idea of having Rin in his bed. Sesshomaru didn't mind that either. She came back over 10 minutes later with both of their drinks and Sesshomaru's grams and some rellos and papers. Sesshomaru didn't encourage the use of cigarettes or drugs, but weed was a completely different story. He took part in it almost all of the time. Because of his demon blood it would take more than just 5 grams to really get him to the point he wanted to be at, but it was a good start. Ten blunts and five more vodka shots later, Sesshomaru was fuuuuuccckkked up. He would randomly feel the urge to go dance and he would go, but he could never remember actually going to go dance. He had pulled his phone out to check the time, in his state he wasn't sure if his phone actually read 2:30am.

"I need to find Koga."

He slightly remembered Koga saying something about going to the back with Ayame. Whatever that meant. Sesshomaru was ready to go home and get in his bed, he planned on stopping for food first of course though. Seeing as how Koga was his only way of getting home Sesshomaru made finding him his first priority. Well, his second priority, his first priority was figuring out how to get up from the couch he was currently on. Or was he sitting on a stool? Shit, he couldn't even tell at this point. After staring into space for several minutes he was finally able to get off his ass to find his best friend.

Sesshomaru felt as if everything around him was moving at full speed while he was going in slow motion. He tried to focus but he struggled. A soft hand touched his bicep and he jumped. Looking down he saw that it was Rin coat and purse in hand.

 _'She must be going home.'_

"You're high as fuck." She laughed. It was music to the dog demons ears.

"You're probably looking for Koga huh?" Sesshomaru absentmindedly nodded his head as he continued to stare at her in a daze. "Him and Ayame are still uhm...talking in the back. You must be trying to get home. I can go back there and get him for you if you'd like."

Just as she was walking away Sesshomaru grabbed her home. Rin looked back at him confused.

"Can you take me home?" She smiled at him gently. If only he could see the face he was making at that moment. He looked like a sad puppy that just lost its owner. Rin couldn't help but say yes to him. She lead him to her electric blue jeep rubicon and helped into the passenger. The ride to Sesshomaru's house had to be one of the funniest moments in Rins life.

At random times Sesshomaru would stick his head out of the window and stick his tongue out just like a dog would do. Seeing as how he's a dog demon it was incredible funny to Rin. He would often ask her question about really anything that he saw. He even asked her what kind of soap and shampoo she used because she smelled completely amazing to him. They were almost to his mansion we Sesshomaru suddenly yelled.

"Stop the car!"

Rins foot hit the brakes hard and their bodies jerked forward as the car came to an abrupt stop. They were lucky they were the only ones on the road.

"What's wrong?!"

Sesshomaru pouted as he looked at her and pointed out of the window.

"I'm hungry."

Rin couldn't resist the urge to burst into laughter at her high companion. She turned her blinker on and turned into the Wendy's that Sesshomaru had been pointing at. Sesshomaru insisted that they go inside. Rin sighed as she got out of the car and headed inside after him. Even in his high/drunken state he was still a gentlemen. He held both doors open for her, even though it seemed like he struggled.

It had been five whole minutes and Sesshomaru still hadn't decided on what he wanted to eat.

"Sesshomaru," Rin lightly touched his bicep again,"Do you need help?"

Sesshomaru looked at her as if it was his first time seeing her. He nodded his head slowly as if he was unsure if her help is what he really wanted. Rin was about to place his order for him when Sesshomaru suddenly got...sober, and order his own food.

"I'll have 4 baconators, 4 number 3's, all combos, all large fries, a large sprite, and 5 vanilla frostys." he looked down at Rin,"Did you want anything?"

 _'What the fuck? He just got sober as hell.'_

Rin had to say she was shocked at how sober he was. He was talking as if he didn't just smoke over 10 blunts. Rin turned to the girl at the register and ordered herself some food. When she had turned back to Sesshomaru his eyes were just as low and just as red. At the moment he seemed very infatuated with the picture that they had of Wendy on the menu. Rin waved her small hand in front of his face in an attempt to bring him out of his gaze.

"He seems to be in a bit of a daze right now. What's the total?"

"$53.48."

Rin wasn't really worried about spending her own money since she got paid rather well at the club, but at the moment she really didn't feel like paying for his feast. Just as she was about to pay for the food, a clawed hand stopped her from reaching into her purse. Sesshomaru had pulled out his black MasterCard fully intending to pay for her food and his. He swiped his card and then chose a booth for them to sit in. A few moments later their food was brought out to them. Before Rin had even finished her food, Sesshomaru had already ate all four of the baconators and most of the fries.

When they were leaving it took about fifteen minutes to get Sesshomaru in the car because he was convinced that Rin was trying to kidnap him. He actually started being really sensitive and decided that walking home would be a better idea. He refused to get in the car until Rin pinky promised that she wouldn't kidnap him. It was almost four in the morning when they pulled into his driveway. Rin thought that Sesshomaru had been mistaken when he had told her that this was his house, until all the servants started greeting him.

"Sesshomaru is a bit high right now. I'm going to put him to bed."

The maid that she had spoken to looked scared and shocked. She had never heard anyone other than Sesshomarus family use his name without any titles or formalities. All she did was nod her head and watch as Rin and Sesshomaru headed up the steps. Rin followed the directions gave her and they were soon in his master bedroom. His room was HUGE! It was almost the size of her bedroom and living room combined just a little bigger. Rin sat him on his bed. Sesshomaru started to take off his clothes. Rin did her best to not blush in front of the dog demon. She had started to undo his braid as a way to busy herself so she wouldn't be tempted to look at his beautifully sculpted body.

Rin was so focused on his hair that she didn't realize he had started...purring?

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Rin Matsumoto."

"You should be my secretary. You're all nice and shit. You haven't tried to rape me so I'm sure you won't try it at all while we're at work." he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Rin laughed. He couldn't be serious right now. She decided to not think anything of it considering what type of state he was in. She got him settled into bed and was walking away when he had grabbed her arm and pulled her down to his chest.

"Can you stay please?"

His voice was low and sounded kind of sad. Considering that she was pretty sure that he wasn't going to let her go, Rin simply nodded her head. He was soon fast asleep and so was Rin.

* * *

Hello ! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please write reviews and let me know if you all think that I should continue this story. And feel free to read my other stories. I would love to hear all of your thoughts on them!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who wrote a review! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Sesshomaru was steadily trying to figure out if he had fucked the life out of the human woman that was now in his arms fast asleep. He had to admit he didn't really mind having her there, it was quite comfortable, but he wasn't sure what events led to her being there. He did remember eating a hell of a lot of burgers and asking her to be his secretary. Did she even say yes? She should. Sesshomaru wouldn't mind seeing her in a sexy office outfit with a pair of glasses gracing her face. Sesshomaru couldn't stop his body from reacting to the thoughts that ran through his ever wondering mind, now here he sat with a very noticeable boner.

 _'Oh shit.'_

Rin moved in his arms. Now instead of her face being on his chest her back was against him as well as her very nice well rounded ass which just so happened to be pressed up against his current problem. God must have been getting him back for something he did to someone in his past. What was he to do should Rin suddenly decide to wake up?

 _'If I simply move her out of my arms and make it to the bathroom I should be in the clear.'_

If only it was that simple. As soon as Sesshomaru moev to go through with his plans, Rin woke up. There was a pregnant silence as the memories of the night before slowly flooded Rin's head. She slowly looked at the muscular arm that was wrapped around her waist then she slowly turned her head to face a very sober Sesshomaru. Rin would have brushed off this awkwawrd situation if it had not been for the fact that something very large was poking her butt. Her face was beat red. Now Rin was no virgin, but it's not everyday you wake up in the arms of a wealthy and completely drop dead gorgeous demon.

"Uhh, so...funny seeing you here." Rin nervously giggled. _'Really Rin? Funny seeing you here/ He lives here. You're in his bed! Oh shit I'm in his bed...and he has a boner. Well, this is a lovely way to wake up.'_

Sesshomaru was looking at Rin as if she had grown seven heads all at once. Rin didn't realize it, but while she was kicking herself mentally she had been making a few facial expressions along the way. He cleared his throat hoping to get her attention.

"I'm going to assume that we didn't have sex last night considering the fact that you're still fully clothed."

"And I'm going to assume that you're somehow horny considering the fact that your dick is pressed against my ass." she giggled lightly, despite how nervous she was, when he grunted at her response.

Surprisingly, they stayed laying in Sesshomaru's bed for a while longer. For some unexplained reason it just felt right. Unfortunately Rin wasn't the type to just be all lovey dovey with a sexy fine rich demon that she had just met. She shot up out of his arms and jumped out of the bed.

"Alright! This was fun,but not all of us can simply decide to not go into work because we own a company or some shit." She said as she put her shoes on.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well did you think about my offer. You could just come work for me as my _personal_ secretary." He was suddenly behind her breathing down her neck. His warm breath tickled the hairs on the back of her neck causing her to get chills and made her hairs stand. Rin didn't know this, but Sesshomaru had already made it clear to himself that he was going to seduce Rin and make her his mate. He wasn't going to say that he was in love with her. It hadn't gotten to that point yet, but he knew that she was his mate. He wasn't sure how he knew. Maybe it was her smell? Or the fact that his demon kept growling out **_'MAAAATE MY MAAATE RIIIIIN'_** every five seconds. Little did Sesshomaru know that Rin was not going to be easy to seduce.

Rin laughed nervously.

"Uhh well you see the thing is, I thought you were only saying that because of the way you were last night and not only that I kind of enjoy working at the club, plus I get paid good money -"

"How much do you get paid?"

"$25 an hour plus tips."

"I'll pay you double, and you'll get paid at the end of each week."

Rin was dumbfounded. Was he that damn rich? Of course he was, look at his house.

"It'll be a whole lot easier than waiting tables for drunken customers. You'll get paid vacations and paid days off, not to mention you'll get to work very closely to me."

Sesshomaru was standing directly in front of her. Quite close actually. If she were to stand on the tips of her toes she would be able to kiss him. His offer was so tempting, too tempting actually, also too good to be true. Rin began to weigh her options. She was tired of getting hit on by slobs all the time, but she was going to miss working with Ayame.

"What would I have to do?"

"Answer phone calls, organize my meetings, organize a few files here and there, fetch me my coffee." he smirked.

 _'He makes it seem like I'm the one that's the dog here. This offer is incredible though, but what if there's some kind of catch to all of this like I have to have sex with him every other day or something. Ok, maybe it's nothing like that but still.'_ Rin eyed him for a moment, _'I really wouldn't mind working with him though. He is amazingly good looking.'_

"What's the catch here Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru liked the way his name rolled off of her tounge.

"There is no catch."

There were a few moments of silence.

"Fine. I accept your offer."

Rin held out her hand in order to shake his and was surprised when instead of shaking her hand he kissed it.

"It shall be a pleasure working with you Ms. Riiin"

Chills ran down her spine. He definitely had an affect on her that's for sure.

"I will text you any other details that you may need."

Before Rin could say anything else to him she had found herself outside of his luxurious home. She sighed.

"What the hell did I just get myself into?"

* * *

Well I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Positive feedback is always welcome and feel free to read my other stories. They're just as good as this one I promise. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Okiie dokiie! Time for another chapter of this amazing ass story! Woohoo! :D For some reason I'm dumb excited to write this next chapter. HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

BEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEP! BEEPBEEP!

Rin slammed her small hand down on her alarm clock. Slowly lifting her head from her ever so comfy pillow she looked at the time

 _5:25_

She groaned and planted her face in her pillow. "Damn you Sesshomaru."

"Damn me? What did I do?"

Rin screamed and shot up from her bed. Some how she managed to slip and was falling towards the ground. She would have hit it if it wasn't for a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Sesshomaru had caught her and was now holding her to his chest.

"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't late on your first day. It's my job to make sure that you make a good impression on your new boss."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru you are my new boss. And how the fuck did you get in my apartment?!"

"I'm a demon Rin" He scoffed. "It wasn't that hard."

He started walking to her closet.

"Now, go do your usual morning routine and I will pick out your outfit."

"That really isn't necessary Sesshomaru. I am perfectly capable of doing it myself."

Her words fell on deaf ears. Sesshomaru was obviously not listening to her as he went through her clothes. She honestly didn't even feel like arguing with him. It was kind of obvious that she wasn't going to win that arguement anyways. Sighing Rin went to her bathroom to shower. When Rin stepped out of the shower it was then that she had realized that she didn't bring any clothes or anything with her. As she brushed her teeth she listened out to see if Sesshomaru was still in her room. When she was done she cracked her the bathroom door and peeked around.

 _'Alright, I think he left.'_ She walked out of her bathroom wrapped in a fluffy blue towel.

 _'He must have went to the living room or something to wait on me.'_

Just as she finished the thought Sesshomaru came out of her closet holding a complete outfit in his hands. The room had become awkwardly silent. At least it did on Rin side. Sesshomaru was actually enjoying the view. Luckily, he had good control over his demon or else he would be on top of her ravishing her. Finally noticing that Rin's face was now as red as cherries he smirked and began to walk over to her.

"It seems that you forgot to grab your clothes before you went to take your shower."

"Nah shit Sherlock."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he laid her clothes out on the bed and made his way over to her. He loved that smart mouth of hers. It made her more desirable than she already was. He was circling her like he was animal that was about to attack it's prey. Kind of ironic huh?

"What are you? A vulture or something? Get out so I can get dressed!" Rin rolled her eyes as she heard him laugh again. Despite how incredible fine he was Rin really didn't want to get dressed in front of him or have to go to her bathroom to get dressed. After realizing that Sesshomaru obviously wasn't going to leave on his own and would have to be removed with force, she started trying to figure how the hell she was going to get him out. While she was figuring that out, said demon was trying to figure out the best way to seduce her in that moment without her thinking that he was trying to rape her. Of course he wouldn't mind taking her at that moment, but he was a gentlemen so he would wait.

He now stood behind her, very closely behind her. She looked like she was deep into her thoughts so Sesshomaru took that as the perfect oppurtunity to start seducing her. He ran his hand up her arms and stopped at her shoulders and began to massage them.

"You seem quite distracted Rin. Something on your mind?"

The plan that Rin had been creating in her head was interupted when she noticed that Sesshomaru was massaging her shoulders. It felt beyond amazing. If his hands were that good she wondered how good everything else was.

 _'No Rin! Now is so not the time to have sexual fantasies! But god damnit! This feels amazing...even still, I need to get dressed and I can't do that with him in here.'_

Reluctantly she turned to face him. She had a stern and determinded look on her face.

"Get out so I can get dressed. We are going to be late."

Sesshomaru smirked at her and leaned in so his lips brushed against her ear and he whispered,"You're so demanding, I like that in a woman."

And with that he was gone. When Rin was sure that he was out of hearing range she let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. That had to be one of the most intense moments of her life. Her ear still tingled from the feeling of his lips. Shaking he thought of him and their little moment she began to look over the outfit that he had laid out for her. He had chosen a maroon blazer with a white pencil skirt and a pair of pointed toe heels to match. Rin rolled her eyes. Not only was he rich and drop dead gorgeous but he also had a sense of fashion. Rin dressed her self and she had to admit she looked pretty good. The skirt was high waist so she tucked her blazer into the skirt and she had to say it definitely showed off all of her curves. The heels pulled the outfit together perfectly.

 _'I'm surprised that he didn't pick out my jewelry too.'_

Rin took the thought back just as fast as she had thought it to begin with. She looked over to her dresser to see that he had laid out pair of silver hoop earrings and a simple silver chain that had a purplish - maroon colored cresent moon attached to it.

"That's weird. I don't remember buying this."

Rin shrugged it off. After putting her hair into a somehow professional looking messy bun and putting on a light layer of make up, she put her keys, wallet, and phone in her purse and headed to the living room where Sesshomaru was waiting on her paitently. Sesshomaru lifted his gaze from his phone and to his new secretary. A smile graced his lips when he had saw that she was wearing the necklace that he had laid out for her. Rin didn't know it but he had basically claimed her. The chain would protecther from other males that may try to hit on her and it would tell him when she was in danger, but it only worked if she was wearing it. The necklace was temporary until he could mark her. It would take some time for them to get to that point. Sesshomaru had to admire and give himself props for the outfit he chose for her. It was perfect! Not only did she look professional like he wanted her to, but she looked just as sexy as he imagined when he made his decision. He stood and walked over to her taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it lightly.

"You look beautiful. Shall we be on our way."

Rin had to hold back the blush that was forcing it's way up. "Uh yeah I guess so."

They headed out to the elevator. Rin felt oddly nervous. She wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it was because she was about to be seen leaving her apartment complex with a devilishly handsome wealthy man. While they were in the elevator she kept hoping that no ine would be in the lobby to see them leave. Her prayers were not answered. Rin had forgot that a majority of the people that lived in her building work in offices so they would often be up early. Just as she thought they would, everyone had their eyes on her and Sesshomaru as the walked towards the exit. She felt so uneasy with all of the eyes watching them. It was as if the entire world had frozen. When the reached outside Rin started heading to her car, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"What's the point of taking two cars if we are to be going to the same exact place."

Rin couldn't stand the little smirk that he had on his face even though it was adorable as all get out. She sighed in defeat and followed him to a black charger 2017.

 _'How the hell did he get this car? It's not even on the market yet.'_

"I bet you're wondering how I got this car." He sounded so prideful. "Being the person that I am I have access to certain things that haven't been released to the public."

Rin's lips formed an "o" as she began looking at the interior of the car. Everything looked so extravagant she didn't even want to touch anything while they were riding to work she almost fell asleep. The seat was just to comfortable to be just a seat in the car. They rode in a comfortable silence, and it wasn't long until they reached their destination. Rin thought that the outside of the building was beautiful, but she was put into shock when she saw the inside. Never had she ever seen the most perfect display of white and maroon. After a while Rin had came to realize that the building was designed the way Sesshomaru had wanted it, and since white and maroon were his favorite colors, that was what was mostly seen. They were on the top floor and Rin was absolutely in love with the view that was in front of her. It was like a dream.

"You get your own office space. It's attached to my office, so should you need anything I'm right next door." He said this as he opened a glass door that led to a room that was half the size as his office. It was nicely decorated with of course the colors of Sesshomaru's choice. Rin had a very nice view of the city and the fact that she was right next to Sesshomaru kind of made her happy. After letting her know that all she would mainly be doing would be answering calls, organizing files, getting meetings scheduled for him and just being sexy (which he put more emphasizes on) he left her to get comfortable. Rin set up her desk and got to work on the files that were already laid out for her. It wasn't long before Sesshomaru had called her into his office just to give her more work...or to just check her out. She was pretty sure it was more so to check her out more than anything. Her desk had piles of files lying on top of it. She groaned and dropped her head a pile of files.

"I swear this is torture. It's a good thing this job pays well."

The sun was setting and it was time for Rin to clock out when she realized that she hadn't drove here. Trying to figure out if she should just call a taxi or wait for Sesshomaru wasn't all that hard. Getting an uber was the plan, but how was she going to get one without Sesshomaru stopping her? Seeing as how the only way for her to get to the elevator would be to go through his office she didn't have much of choice but to hope that he wasn't in his office. She opened the door the connected their offices slowly and poked her head out. The room was dimly lit. Rin didn't see any sign of him so she thought she was in the clear. She made it all the way to his office door when Sesshomaru decided to make his presence known.

"And where exactly are you going?" he said as he came through another door that kind of blended in with his wall.

"Well, I thought I'd go home. It is seven anyways."

"How were you planning on getting home since I'm the one that drove you here?"

"Uber is everywhere nowadays." She laughed nervously, "Besides I didn't want to trouble you with a ride home since you were already so kind as to give me a ride here on my first day."

"No trouble at all Ms. Rin.", he kissed the back of her small hand. "It was pleasure to bring you her and it will be my pleasure to take you home. Of course I do plan on buying you dinner."

"Buy me dinner? That won't be necessary really. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

She quickly slipped her hand out of his. This only made him come closer to her. It hadn't taken Rin long to realize from the moment they woke up in his bed together till then that he was a very seductive character. Rin was pressed between the door and his body. Which, let's be perfectly honest here, she really didn't mind, but she didn't want to be involved with anyone in any kind of way. Even if it was just sex.

Rin was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that Sesshomaru's lips were just inches away from hers. Instinct kicked in and she firmly pushed him back and damn near ran out the door. She quickly called for an uber and was on her way home in no time. She refused to be seduce, even if the seduction was being done by someone as handsome and wealthy as Sesshomaru Taisho.


	4. Chapter 4

_911 operator: "911, what's your emergency?"_

 _Woman: "M-my name is R-rin Ma-matsumoto. I work i-in the Taisho Incorporated Building. There a-are men with g-guns and masks." words turn into sobs "T-they already k-killed some of the o-other employees. I d-don't know what to d-do!"_

 _911 operator: "Ma'am help is on the way. I need you to try to breath and calm down. I'm going to have you stay on the phone ok?"_

 _A scream and the sound of a struggle and gunshots rang through the phone. Then the line went dead…_

* * *

Rin slowly opened her eyes and tried to take in the scene she was witnessing. She watched as one of the shooters shot Mr. Han, one of the janitors and nicest people Rin knows. Once she saw that all the shooters were gone she began to feel her body for any injuries. She had a gunshot wound to her stomach and her right leg had a long cut going down the side of it.

"Alright Rin, what we aren't going to do is weep and wallow until we pass out from blood loss. We have to get to Sesshomaru." She coughed some, "Now get your lazy ass up!"

This was Rin's way of forcing herself to be brave. She struggled but she finally made it on her feet and headed in the direction of the elevator. Which just so happened to be in the same direction of Mr. Han's body. She decided that she wasn't going to think about it until she got to the elevator. Right now she had to focus on actually getting to the elevator. 5 minutes later she finally made it. As she waited for the elevator to come she glanced over to Mr. Hans body doing her best to keep in all her tears.

Right before the elevator a very important thought crossed her mind… How was she going to get up to the top floors without her access key? Who ever had attacked her took her key card that allowed her to go to all the upper levels. Only a few people had them and Mr. Hans was one of those people. She could see the card sticking out of hi pocket slightly. Taking in a deep breath she limped over to his body and slowly reached down to grab the key card. Holding back the tears was a struggle, but Rin knew now was not the time for it. She quickly made her way on to the elevator, well as quickly as she could, and used the blood stained keycard to get to the top floor where she knew Sesshomaru was, or at least she prayed he was up their alive and kicking some gunmen ass!

Finally she made it to the top floor and it was quiet...extremely quiet. The first thing she did was run (limp) to the janitor's closet and grabbed the first aid kit and began to patch herself up the best of her ability.

"Alright Rin, we need a weapon. What can we use? It's a fucking janitor's closet in a demon building! There has to be something I can use." talking to herself seemed to be helping her get through this moment.

By the grace of God there was a gun! It was one of the state of the art handguns used against demons when they went wild and started attack. The mag was full and there was extra ammo. Now Rin had only used a gun once before, but for this she can definitely pretend that she'd been using one for years.

She creeped to Sesshomaru's office door. Movement could be heard, but that was it. After a few quick deep breaths, she kicked the door open with good leg only to realize that there was nothing and no one to shoot. All the gunmen were dead on the floor and Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk on the phone discussing what happened with someone who was very angry.

Sesshomaru was staring her down as he continued his conversation. His eyes went from her blood stained shirt to her injured leg and back to her eyes. Rin was sure if she was hallucinating from the major loss of blood or if Sesshomaru's eyes actually flashed red from looking at her wounds, either way she was hoping the he planned on catching her when she began to fall because she could feel herself losing consciouness. Just as she thought he would, Sesshomaru caught her as she began to fall to the ground. The next thing she remembers was waking up in a hospital room with Sesshomaru and his….twin brothers?

"Sess…"

All eyes were on her and she suddenly didn't want to ask for the water she so desperately needed and wanted. Sesshomaru was soon next to her holding a glass with a straw to her lips.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore and sleepy. What happened after -

"After you bust through my office door with a gun and a very deteremined look on your face." he said jokingly.

Rin blushed a little and pouted childishly. "Shutup! I was just trying to make sure your ass was ok."

Sesshomaru chuckled, which was obviously not something that he did often around his...twin brother?

"Ok who are they? Because you all look amazingly alike and you never told me that you were a triplet. I'm going to assume you're a triplet."

Now all three of them were laughing.

"Feh, I'm the Ice Queen's brother and this is our dad." The one with the adorable doggy ears said.

"Inuyasha, "Feh" is not a real word. It's nice to finally meet you Rin Matsumato. I am Inutaisho, Ruler of the Western Lands. I've heard many great things about you from Sesshomaru here. He speaks highly of you."

Rin laughed and looked at Sesshomaru while poking him. "You speak highly of me to your dad? You should pay me more too if that's the case."

"Well you are due for a bonus. If you'd go ahead and marry me money would be the least of your worries."

The room went quiet, except for the sounds of Inuyasha choking on his ramen. Where did the ramen even come from? That's not the point! Did Sesshomaru just propose?!

"Son, is that a proposal?"

"It is." His eyes never left Rin.

"We're back!"

Two women with long black hair came in bearing flowers, balloons, and get well cards. They even brought a few teddy bears with them.

"So…. what did we miss? Because we obviously missed something pretty big." the women carrying the flowers said.

"Sesshomaru proposed!" Inuyasha said as he was laughing and began to choke again on his ramen.

The two women squealed with joy and started talking of wedding plans. Rin was still trying to process what was happening. She didn't even know what happened to her medically. She looked from Sesshomaru, to his father, to his choking brother, to the two women, and back to Sesshomaru.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" she asked him.

"Did what on purpose?"

"The whole shoot out had have been staged so that way you could propose to me while I'm overwhelmed by everything that's happened so that way I'd be more prone to saying yes. Right?"

"Rin none of that was staged or faked. All of those things did happen.." Sesshomaru said to her softly as he traced the shapes on the back of her hand.

"So….so Mr. Han, he's really...dead?"

"...Yes Rin, he is."

No one was talking. The room was dead silent. Rin didn't want to cry in front of a bunch of people and Sesshomaru, who obviously knows her better than she knows herself, had everyone leave the room. The tears didn't come out all the way at first. It started off with just a few drops and then the waterfalls came rushing. Sesshomaru had only ever seen Rin like this once and it was on the anniversary of her families death. She told him that she usually doesn't cry during that time, but that day was extremely similar to the actual day of their passing, not to mention there was a horrible thunderstorm that night. He stayed with her the whole night. They didn't sleep. They simply stayed up talking and watching murder films. Her favorite was the Michael Myers series.

Sesshomaru found it a bit strange that she enjoyed watching those types of movies considering the fact that her family was murdered, but she told him that the difference is that one is real and one is fake.

* * *

I haven't posted in a long ass time! But I'm back now and I am pumped ! Please be on the lookout for updates on my other stories. They are all just as interesting, at least I think so. DON'T FORGET TO WRITE A REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Rin sighed as she stared at the monitor that was tracking her heart rate. So much had happened in such a short period of time. Well, it wasn't that short. It had actually been six months since she started working for Sesshomaru.

* * *

 _ **Rin's Second Month**_

 _The phone was constantly ringing. Rin was about to lose it. Why the hell did she agree to this damn job!?_

' _ **Because you're getting paid $75 an hour plus paid vacation days and other benefits. Not to mention our boss is incredible hot!'**_ _Rin shook the thought from her mind._

" _We are not here to make googly eyes at Sesshomaru! We are here to work and get paid an amazingly good amount of money and that's that!"_

 _Rin liked to do this thing where she would talk to herself as a way to get her through certain things. She had been doing it ever since she was a kid after her family was killed. She rolled her eyes as the phone rung once again. Putting on her best smile and preparing her professional assistant voice, Rin answered the phone._

" _Sesshomaru Taisho's office, how may I help you."_

 _There was a very chilling chuckle coming from the other end of the line._

" _You must be the dogs new helper. My name is Naraku Onigumo. I own Black Spider Corporation. Let Sesshomaru know that I will have to reschedule our meeting to 5 o' clock. Will he be available?"_

" _Y-yes, he will be available at that time. We look forward to seeing you."_

" _And I look forward to seeing you as well, Miss…."_

" _Rin, Rin Matsumoto.", Rin had hoped that her nervousness wasn't evident when she spoke._

" _Ah, what a lovely name. I think seeing you will be my favorite part of this meeting."_

 _The line went dead. Rin gulped. She had never been more creeped out by a voice over the phone, except for that time she decided to watch a bunch of scary movies by herself and her brother played the phone prank on her the same night._

 _Time seemed to be moving by extremely fast because the next thing you know it was 5 o'clock and time for Rin to come face to face with the creepy voice._

" _Rin." Sesshomaru's voice came through the intercom on her desk._

" _Yes Mr. Taisho?"_

" _Come into my office."_

 _Rin stood, straightened out her outfit and walked into Sesshomaru's office._

" _I need you to be in this meeting. Take notes and things of that nature."_

 _He also needed her there so he could maintain his composure. Him and Naraku didn't have the best relationship._

" _Yes sir." As Rin turned to leave she was stopped by his voice._

" _And Rin, please, call me Sesshomaru, even if we are at work."_

 _She didn't have to turn around to know that he was smirking and she also didn't have to turn around for him to know that she was blushing but also rolling her eyes at him. When she came back to her desk there were three men waiting there._

" _Ah, you must be Rin."_

* * *

Safe to say that the meeting didn't go so well. Now, four months later Rin is sitting in a hospital just watching the hours go by. Sesshomaru walked in and Rin pretended as if he wasn't there.

"Rin you can't ignore me forever. It's been a week." He said as he sat in the chair next to her bed. Rin continued to ignore him. He took the necklace that he had given to her on her first day working for him out of his pocket and rubbed his thumb over the crescent moon.

"One of the cleaners found your necklace." He held it out to her, but she wouldn't take it. Sesshomaru sighed.

* * *

 _ **The Day of the Attack**_

 _Rin played with the necklace that hung around her neck as she waited for the elevator to stop on her desired floor. She had worn it everyday since her first day working with Sesshomaru. She couldn't explain it but she felt safe whenever she wore it. She made it to the 50th floor where she was to pick up some files for Sesshomaru._

" _Hi Izuro! Got some files for me?"_

" _I sure do Miss Rin. You're looking lovely as always."_

 _Rin rolled her eyes and laughed._

" _Thank you files Izuro."_

 _Rin laughed at the slight pout Izuro gave her. He was a panther demon who was very skilled and quick when it came to the files at Taisho Corp. He was definitely the best at his job. He gave Rin the files and a wink to go along with it. He was about to say something when a blood curling scream resonated through the office. Everything moved so quickly. Gun shots could be heard and more screams. Men dressed in all black military armour with a large purple spider on the back could be seen attacking the workers. Suddenly two of the men appeared in front Rin and Izuro. Rin did her best to fight off one of the men. During the scuffle her necklace was ripped from her. The man managed to get a few good blows in to her face and stomach and slashed the side of her leg with his claws. Rim screamed as she felt his claws dig into her right leg. He would have continued, but their orders were very clear to not kill_ _ **her**_ _. They never said anything about not roughing her up a bit._

 _Sesshomaru was seething with anger. Poison dripped from his now elongated claws. He knew his Rin was in danger and whoever caused any harm to her he was going to murder in cold blood. He could tell that she didn't have the necklace on because he no longer felt the connection. He could only smell her scent. Just as he was headed towards where she was his office was bombarded by a very large number of human men and demons with guns. They obviously had no idea who he was…_

* * *

Rin had finally fallen asleep after a very long and hard day of ignoring Sesshomaru. He was harder to ignore than one might think, especially if he really wanted you to speak to him. What he didn't know (or maybe he did) was that Rin was a just about as stubborn as he was so this more than likely wasn't going to go the way that he wanted it to unless Rin gets what she wants. What did she want?

She knew she didn't want any worded apology. What the hell was she going to do with 'I'm sorry'? If it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in the hospital in the first place. She knew it wasn't fully his fault but still! Then he has the audacity to propose to her as if they had been dating the whole time they were working together! What kind of shit!? Rin wanted more than just an apology, she wanted a fucking raise, extra vacation days, and she wanted goddamn show from his ass! And that is exactly what she's going to tell him when he comes to visit her tomorrow morning.

"Rin"

Oh shit, she thought he had left already. Damn his silent ass!

"Mr. Taisho"

Sesshomaru inwardly winced at the way she said his name. It was the same way he talked to people, cold and stoic.

"It should be obvious that I am far from happy with you."

"Yes, you've made this quite clear Rin. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Sesshomaru would have done anything at this point to make her happy. He knew that it wasn't completely his fault, but either way he felt guilty. He should have done more to protect her. He should have known that those men were in his building in the first place. After the incident he spent every waking hour upgrading the security of his company. He barely slept most nights because he wanted to make sure everything was right for her sake and the sake of his employees.

"I want a raise and a damn paid for vacation."

"It's done. Anything else?"

"I want an explanation."

Sesshomaru raised a fine eyebrow in her direction. What could she mean?

"Why in the world would you choose to propose to me at such a time? We haven't even been on a date and we barely know each other on a personal level. Just because I'm in distress doesn't mean that a marriage proposal is going to make me feel any better."

"Yes, I came to understand that after I had asked. I must say it was very impulsive of me. Rin when a demon is born he is given a mate by, let's call it destiny for lack of a better word. A demons mate can be either human or demon. They could even be half demon. We already know who are mates are based on their scent. Our mate's scent has a way of trapping us and making them our main focus."

"So basically, I'm "destined" to be with you and you're "destined" to be with me?"

"Yes, which is why I asked you to be my secretary and also why that necklace was suddenly added to your jewlery collection."

"You gave this to me?" her fingers rubbed the pendant crescent moon.

"Yes, the crescent moon is a representation of my family and our land in which we rule. When a demon finds his mate he must start the process of courting her. Courting generally starts with our mate receiving something that symbolizes us, that way other demons can be aware that someone is already trying to court you."

"So basically you staked your claim over me?" Rin said purposely trying to make Sesshomaru see how weird that might sound to a human who has no knowledge on the subject at all.

"Yes, that's...one way of putting it I suppose."

Sesshomaru was definitely feeling the heat, well Rin at least hoped he was other wise she was doing a horrible job of trying to make him feel uncomfortable. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"The necklace is also meant to connect you to me. Whenever you're in danger I will know."  
"Did you know I was in danger when those men came…"

"Yes, unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and by the time I was finished dealing with the ones that invaded my personal office you were already on your way up."

The room was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. He wanted Rin to know how sorry he was for not being fast enough to save her a hospital trip.

"Rin, I am sorry. Had I known that Naraku was going to do something so…. I should've done more and because I did not, because I was so careless, you were hurt and many others were hurt and died. I never want to see you hurt like that every again and I will do everything in my power to ensure your safety at all times Rin."

Sesshomaru's eyes were showing so much emotion, more than she had seen since she started working for him, that is was incredibly hard to not believe him. Rin accepted his apology. She figured staying mad at him wouldn't benefit her seeing as how he was already beating himself up over the incident. Besides Sesshomaru already planned on making it up to Rin in every way that he could think of and made sure that she knew that. Rin sighed and laid her head back against the hospital pillow. She thought about waking up in her bed at home until she drifted to sleep. Hopefully she'd be discharged soon.

* * *

Hey everyone! So did you like it? I know things got a bit confusing, but I'm trying to make it as worth it as possible! Don't forget to write a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later..

"I'm finally free!" Rin said as she threw her hands up.

She had finally been discharged from the hospital and this was her first time being outside, without nurses and bodyguards following her every move, since the incident. Nothing felt better than lungs full of air that wasn't hospital air or that wasn't being stolen by people 'assigned' to her. Sesshomaru was waiting on her right outside leaning against his brand new 2019 Audi.

"Wow new car, who this?" Rin laughed out.

Sesshomaru shook his head at the giggling woman as he walked her over to the passenger seat. Rin slid in and was beyond mesmerized by the features of the car. It was all so futuristic. She couldn't help but touch a few of those cool looking buttons that she obviously had no clue about. Sesshomarus hand stopped her before she pressed the wrong button and broke his beautiful new car. Rin blushed from the contact and internally rolled her eyes, mostly at herself for blushing at some simple hand contact from him.

They had comfortable small talk here and there as he drove her back to her apartment. The two had grown very close during her time spent in the hospital. Sesshomaru came to see her everyday and stayed for hours. Some days he wouldn't even go to work and he'd spend the WHOLE day with her. Rin was always appreciative of that considering she was always bored and he turned out to be more entertaining than she originally thought. He would bring her games, books, and other things to fill her time with. Sometimes he would even sneak in some Wendy's for her.

Once they arrived at Rins apartment complex, Rin practically ran to her apartment door. She missed being home, she missed the smell of the carpets, and the fluffiness of her pillows and mattress.

"It feels so good to be home."

"Rin what are you doing?"

She had been spread out on the floor right in front of the door. Sesshomaru had thought that maybe she had hurt herself, but then remembered it was Rin and weird things from her weren't unusual. At least not anymore.

"For your information, this Rin hasn't been home in weeks and wanted to greet her home the proper way."

Sesshomaru smirked at her response. Since they had spent so much time together while she was admitted, she had picked up on the way he talked. It made him proud that his little human was starting to sound like him. Despite the fact that he hadn't gotten her to agree to date him just yet, he felt that it was a good start. He realized that he had been moving too quickly with her before the incident, especially with his sudden proposal. Humans didn't move as quickly as demons did when it came to finally finding their mates. Not to mention Rin was extremely stubborn and not easily impressed so it was going to take a lot more convincing to get her to be with him willingly, but he was without a doubt going to put in whatever work he had to.

"So when can I come back to work? I need to start making money again to pay those hospital bills. You'd think healthcare would be free by now, right?"

"Your bills have all been taken care of. That includes your rent, phone bill, and any hospital bills. You can come back to work whenever you're ready."

"What do you mean my bills have been taken care of?" Rin stood adjusting her clothing in the process

"I've paid for everything. Consider it an 'I'm sorry' gift for everything I've put you through."

Rin growled in aggravation. She was appreciative of his extremely generous gift, but Rin was an independent person. She liked taking care of everything on her own. That's how it's always been…

"I appreciate the gift and I will be sure to pay you back as soon as possible." Rin bowed respectfully, although it pained her to do so, you know pride and all that.

"Rin a gift does not need to be repaid. And there is no need to bow to me." He chuckled a little. "Although it is quite cute seeing you do something you don't want to do."

Rin threw one of her pillows that decorated her couch at the snickering dog. God she hated him sometimes. He was of course able to dodge the pillow and she soon found her face inches away from his.

"Se-Seshomaru!"

"Did you forget how fast I am Riiinnn?"

The way he purred her name sent chills down her spine. She had never been more turned on in her life. She'd be embarrassed too had she known that Sesshomaru was able to smell her arousal. He inhaled deeply. The smell of her sudden excitement made his body tingle with desire. He wanted nothing more than to send her on a rollercoaster ride of pleasure. He knew that if he really wanted to, and he REALLY wanted to, he could take her and she would be more than happy to oblige, but he knew it was too soon and didn't want to frighten his little human with any sudden….actions. Sesshomaru, despite how much he didn't want to, backed away from Rin, well backed his face away from her. She had never been this close to him with him standing at his full

height. It had turned her on even more. Little thoughts, that she did her very best to keep at bay, kept popping in to her head. Like what it would be like if he just suddenly picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, and him showering her neck with kisses and bitemarks. His hands traveling up and down her body. His lips trailing kisses far below her breast.

' _ **Woah there Rin! Calm down, no need to have sex with our boss.'**_

She looked up to find that he was already staring down at her.

' _**Although I definitely have no problem doing that just based off of how fine he is.'**_

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what was going on in that beautiful and very horny mind of hers.

' _**I wonder what would happen if I just-...'**_

' _ **Maybe she wouldn't mind just one-...'**_

Before they knew it, their lips had met in one very heated passionate kiss. It was actually more heated than intended. It was as if Rins thoughts simply became reality. Sesshomaru had picked her up, pressing her body into the wall behind her and closer into his. His lips soon left hers and trailed bites and kisses up and down her smooth neck. Rin, as hard as she tried not to, let out a bit of a moan. He had her. He knew he did. But he knew he had to stop. Well….only if she wanted to. Did she want to?

"Rin…"

"We won't be letting this affect our business relationship. Keep it in the personal, never in the business."

Sesshomaru was a little shocked, but that was all he needed. He continued to leave more bite marks on her neck, letting his hands travel to her breast and dangerously low regions. Rins nails began to slowly dig into his shoulders the more intense his movements got. He was teasing her! The nerve! He would get close to her entrance with his fingers and then move away. What an ass!

' _**So that's how you like to play? Alright your Majesty, let's play your little game.'**_

Rin had managed to wiggle her way out of his grip and make it to the entrance of the hallway that led to her room. She motioned for him to follow, and before he had a chance to respond she began to skip away to her bedroom. He wasn't too far behind her. Rin was having the slightest debate within herself about what was going to take place in her room that night, but she honestly couldn't feel happier about it! She hadn't had sex in for - fucking - ever! And now she had the chance to do it with her amazingly hot boss!? Who would ever turn down sex with Sesshomaru of the fricking Western Lands.

' _ **Holy shit I'm about to have sex with my boss...WHO IS SESSHOMARU FUCKING LORD OF THE WESTERN LANDS! How is this going to backfire I have to wonder.'**_

Rin was internally kicking herself. Of course this could all backfire. Someone could find out, she could get pregnant, what if they're having sex in his office and someone, LIKE HIS FATHER, walks in on them! She wasn't sure she could take that risk. Rin was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was just standing in the middle of her bedroom with a puzzling look on her face.

Sesshomaru waved his hand in front her face a few times, but it seems as though she was way to deep into her own thoughts. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

"Rin….are you alright?"

If Sesshomaru wasn't as smooth as he was a he would have let shock come to his face when Rins chocolate eyes suddenly met his with a hard stare.

"Sesshomaru we shouldn't do this and here's my reasoning why…. I have a very strong feeling that this might turn into something it's not intended to be…"

Sesshomaru, being as sharp as he is, replied smoothly, "Who's to say it's not intended Riiin?"

He stepped closer to her, their bodies once again inches apart. Rins breath hitched when his slender hand intertwined with hers. As much as she tried not to, she couldn't help but to look in to those golden - ember eyes, which to her surprised, were already staring into her chocolate ones.

"Rin-.."

Sesshomaru's phone began to ring.

' _ **Damn it! Why now!?'**_

Sesshomaru answered the phone with an annoyed growl.

"What."

Rin felt bad for whoever was on the other end of thar phone. It was quite funny seeing Sesshomaru annoyed, especially when he's all about keeping his cool at all times.

"Tell my father I will be there tonight….yes…..yes," He glanced at Rin," And have another table setting ready, I'll be bringing my assistant as well."

And with that he hung up the phone and slid the device back in his pocket. He stared at Rin long and hard before he moved back to where he was before his wretched phone rang.

"As I was saying Rin, I won't do anything you are not ready to do, or anything you do not want to do. You simply need to tell me to back of and I will do as you wish."

He was twirling a strand of her ebony locks through his fingers whilst caressing her hand with his other. He had wanted so badly to tell Rin how much he desired to be with her. The feeling was almost overwhelming at times to the point where he was making outburst much like the one he made when she was first admitted into the hospital after the incident. An incident that was definitely not an accident or a coincidence, but we'll get into that later.

Rin was struggling to find her words. Maybe nothing needed to be said after that, other than whether or not she wanted him to stop his advances on her. Oh God, did she even want him to stop!? She decided she needed some time to think over what just happened and changing the topic of conversation was going to be her next move.

"Well how about we discuss this after we attend this dinner that you're dragging me to."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well I was actually only going to drag you to the car. You're free to walk as you please once we arrive."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"My father's estate."

' _He's….father?...Estate?'_

~0~

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG! This adult lifestyle is a lot busier than most think, but I'm still working on these chapters as faithfully as I can. If you haven't already go checkout 'Orphan' the honeymoon chapter has been recently added (I'm pretty proud of it BUT I would love to know what you guys think! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TO LOVES!


	7. Chapter 7

It never occurred to Rin that she would ever have dinner with her bosses family. Especially because her previous boss was a jerk and having dinner with the bossman and his family normally wouldn't be a requirement of a corporate secretary. Get his coffee? Sure...ass. Answer calls to his office? No problem. Schedule and plan all his meetings? Yeah fine whatever. But have dinner? With him and his family!? There had to be an end to this nightmare she was almost positive she was trapped in. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy Sesshomaru's family. They were actual Rin's favorite part about her annoyingly handsome boss. The only thing that made Rin dread going was the fact that she knew that this was making Sesshomaru's entire day. And although he is her boss, and it was technically her job to make sure he's satisfied, it was most definitely not office hours and she was no where near being clocked in. So as she quietly sat in the passenger seat of the grinning demons car idily looking out the window she decided that she was simply going to see his family and thank them for the care and comfort they showed her during her time in the hospital.

"Something bothering you Riiiiin?"

The playful tone of his voice made her roll her eyes. She turned her gaze to him.

"No. Nothing at all." despite her best efforts to not sound bothered, it was very obvious that she was because Rin never sounded that sweet. Well unless she's escorting a vistor out of the office that she deemed rude.

Sesshomaru waited until she was fully facing the window as she was before.

"I know what's on your mind."

He waited for a response but got none. Seems as though his stubborn mate was deciding to ignore him. This only made a wide smirk spread across his face.

"Your thinking about how mad you are at me for having you come to dinner with me and my family, mainly because of how annoyingly happy it's making me. So you've decided that you're only attending because of my lovely relatives. But could it be that you're also just slightly upset that our little rendezvous was interrupted for food when I simply could have eaten you instead?"

Damn… he's good. He was on point with everything, minus the part about him eating her...and the amazing, hot, sweaty sex they could be having at this very moment….

' _FUCK!'_ Rin was definitely giving herself the mental ass kicking of a lifetime. The thought didn't even cross her mind, especially because she told him where she stood on it. But who's to say she wouldn't have been standing somewhere else within the next few minutes of staring into those golden eyes!? Oh, his eyes were amazing. Rin snapped out of her thoughts as quickly as she could. She had to put her mind on something that didn't cause all the blood in her face to rush to her very heated cheeks.

Rin rolled her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time during that car ride. She might as well just press her face against the window and hope for the best. There's no telling what Sesshomaru would do or say if he saw how red her cheeks were in that moment. He would have a field day. Luckily, they were pulling in to the driveway of his parents home before he could really notice her tomatoes.

Mesmerizing was not the word Rin would use to describe the home in front of her now bulging eyes. It was more than that… it was, and no there was no other way to put it, ROYALTY.

Feeling a bit underdressed Rin wrapped her coat around her ACDC shirt and skinny jeans. She glared at Sesshomaru. Why didn't he advise her to dress up a bit!? She could only blame herself really for forgetting who his family is and who HE is! Rin had come to realize that she has spent so much time with Sesshomaru and seen so many different emotions come from him when they are alone that it's easy to forget that he's showing her a side of himself that the rest of the world can't see. Aren't allowed too see better yet seeing as how he chooses not to show the world anything other than his stoic nonchalant side. Still sexy either way…

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru."

A butler, who held the door, and two maids greeted Sesshomaru with a bow and offered to take his coat as well as Rins. Rin couldn't help the blush that came when the maids proceeded to also bow to her.

"This way Rin."

She walked speedily to Sesshomaru's side since he had already gotten halfway down the hall before realizing that she wasn't following after him. They arrived at the dining room moments later where his family happily conversated as they waited for their arrival.

"Ah! Sesshomaru and Rin, glad you could make it. Rin I see you're fairing well after being discharged." Inutaisho gave Rin a comfortably suffocating hug. Definitely no secret that he works out.

"Glad to be here Mr. Takahashi-"

"Rin please call me Inutaisho, we're practically family."

Sesshomaru glared at his father and growled lowly, warning him to not give away the fact that Rin was his intended mate. Inutaisho simply ignored him and showed Rin her seat at the table. Rin was seated on Sesshmaru's right while he was to the right of his father. To the left of Inutaisho was Izayoi and to her left Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin figured the seating was based on "family ranking". Since Sesshomaru was next in line to rule he sat at Inutaisho's right hand. Izayoi being the lady of the house sits at his left hand, and since Inuyasha is their offspring he sits at Izayoi's left with his mate.

The smell of food filling her nostrils brought Rin's attention to the many trays of food that were filling the table thanks to the kitchen staff. The rumbling of Rin's stomach was overpowered by the loud smacking that came from the one and only Inuyasha who was eating as if he hadn't eaten in years.

"Ugh such a pig," Kagome said under her breath but definitely loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"And that's why you love me." he said giving her a big greasy kiss on the cheek with a mouth full of food cause Kagome to giggle and playfully push the demon away for her.

It was cute seeing them interact. After seeing the way Inutaisho and Inuyasha treat their wives, Rin couldn't help but wonder how Sesshomaru's interaction would be with his wife, well if he were to ever marry. She gave the stunning man a quick glance before going back to her food. There was no way Sesshomaru would ever get married. Not with how quick he is to jump in her pants. But she had to admit she had never seen him treat any other woman the way that he treats her. Of course she wasn't around him 24/7 to confirm whether or not that was true, but in light of the fact that she is around him five days out of the week from six in the morning until sometimes ten at night, it's safe to say that she is around him enough to know that she is the only female that receives this type of attention and treatment from him. Despite the tabloids, Sesshomaru isn't as much of a womanizer as most think. He's picky, too damn picky if you ask Rin. Since he has such particular taste Sesshomaru doesn't do a lot of dating or fratinizing with women unless it's for business purposes.

"Rin dear you seem so quiet tonight. Is something on your mind?"

All eyes were on Rin and her tomatoe of a face. She laughed nervously.

"Oh n-no everythings fine. It's just this food is too good for words!" Rin said as she stuffed her face with more food making her look like a chimpmonk storing nuts for the winter.

"You look like a koala bear."

Rin glared at Sesshomaru who sat gracefully eating his meal as if he didn't just refer to her as a koala bear. She knew he was just trying to get under her skin so she decided that she would simply ignore him.

"No comment? Oh right animals don't speak."

Rin's eyebrow twitched.

' _Be the bigger person Rin.'_

Sesshomaru chuckled and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I think it's so cute how you try to ignore me. We'll see just how long you can go ignoring this Sesshomaru."

' _There he goes talking in third person again. He's probably bluffing. Besides what's the worst he can do in front of his family?'_

Rin soon found out she spoke too soon when she felt a slender hand lightly graze her thigh starting at her knee and stopping at her hip before swiftly pulling away. So he wanted to play that game? Rin accepted his challenge. Mentally of course. Forget everything she said in the last chapter about keeping it professional. It was gametime! She decided that she would wait until he made a second move on her and then she would turn the tables. And just like clockwork Sesshomaru's hand went from lightly grazing her outer thigh to holding her inner thigh and a very possesive manner. Rin had to keep it together. She had forgetten was his touch did to her. But she couldn't let him win that easily. Sliding off her shoe, Rin slid her sock covered toes up Sesshomaru's pants leg feeling him jump slightly at the sudden feel of her small toes. Luckily, Sesshomaru is good at covering up actions he didn't want anyone to see otherwise he would have been questioned as to why he suddenly jumped.

The rest of the family was too engulfed in seperate side conversations to even notice how strangely the two were acting, which Rin had never been more grateful for. She decided it was time for a little hand action since no one would notice her halt in eating. Her manicured hand slid over Sesshomaru's thigh and crotch until she found the lump she was looking for. Sesshomaru's grip on her thigh tighten slowly before loosening and repeating. Sesshomaru hissed low enough for just Rin to hear. Although it was meant to be a warning, Rin took it as an opportunity to further her advances. After running her fingers over the hardening member a few times she gripped him, well as much as she could from the outside of his pants. Had she known that would make him feel the urge to rub her through her jeans she would have done it sooner. Surpressing moans at the dinner table was definitely not the position she thought of herself being in that night, but hey shit happens.

Not wanting to wait any longer Rin excused herself to the bathroom and to no surprise Sesshomaru was the one to show her where it was. The walk from the dining room to the nearest bathroom gave both of them enough time to think of exactly what they were going to say and do once they reached the bathroom. Of course we all know that nothing goes as planned. Rin planned on telling Sesshomaru about himself in the most elaborate and detailed way possible. Being pinned against the wall and having her mouth be explored by Sesshomaru's tongue was definitely not apart of the plan. Well, it was apart of Sesshomaru's plan at least. Once they made it to the bathroom he couldn't help himself. He knew she was going to go off on him,but they way she looked in that moment cancelled out any thoughts of listening to what she planned on saying. Her perfect pink lips that always seem to pout when she's angry, and the way her brows arch to compliment that death stare turned him on more than expected. Soon he found himself ravishing those same perfect lips and not wanting to stop. He backed away to admire her in her breathy state. Lips deliciously swollen from his attention. Hair tossled and untamed. She looked beuatiful...no, she looked magnificent. His Rin.

He had to tell her soon. At this rate her not knowing that she was his mate was driving him insane. He'd be a mad man soon, a mad man in love with a human.


	8. Chapter 8

Soooo last time I left you guys with a cliffhanger lol… trying to not do that with this one. I've been having really bad waves of writer's block lately, BUT someone amazing has come into my life recently and ya girl got her mojo back! WITH THAT BEING SAID! Expect more updates on all my unfinished material and some new material. Enjoy loves!

* * *

What was the word to describe the sensation she was feeling at that moment? ...Pleasure? Amazing? There weren't any basic adjectives to describe the way he was making her feel. And can you believe the only thing that made it horrible to her in her mind was, not the realization that she had this sensation running through her veins since she first met him, but that she was unable to properly describe it.

A simple way to put it was that he made her feel like a little girl. She had to constantly hold back from hitting him whenever he teased her. Not to mention the way she'd always be the one that ended up pouting after one of their conversations. And do we even have to discuss the constant blushing she had to hide? Probably not.

And now as she stared into those golden-ember eyes she was feeling that sensation more than ever, still pouting, but that feeling definitely wasn't going anywhere. She slowly began to bite her bottom lip before his lips came crashing down on hers and a heated kiss. It felt like fire. Maybe this is what they meant by 'burning passion' in those romance novels she used to obsess over in high school. His hands covered every inch of her body seemingly all at once. Caressing, rubbing, grabbing, holding. Ah! She didn't want it to stop. He obviously didn't either. She wasn't sure when it happened, but he had moved her from the bathroom wall to the counter of the sink. If she wasn't being distracted by Japan's most eligible bachelor, she would probably be able to actually appreciate the spacious bathroom he had led her to.

"Rin there's something I need to tell you."

Slowly trying to catch her breath.

"What is it Maru?"

That was the first time she had ever called him that and he was sure she hadn't even realized it. He'd have to tease her about that later.

"I-.."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hey Ice Queen, quit messing around! Dad startin' to wonder where you two are."

Sesshomaru waited until he couldn't hear Inuyasha's footsteps retreating down the long corridor before he sighed and laid his head in the crook of Rins neck taking in her sweet scent.

'Holy shit, what is happening?… I wonder if he'll let me play in his hair. Since she he's acting all weird and shit might as well.'

Rin slowly buried her hands into his thick hair until she reached his scalp.The arms that wrapped around her waist invited her to continue. A a soft purr like Moab escaped his lips. It gave her chills. Reluctantly, he pulled back from her, set her on her feet, and started fixing her clothes and hair.

'Is this still the same Sesshomaru? He has to be a clone because Mr. Lord of the Western Lands does not do what this guy has been doing!'

Rin should practice not letting her thoughts show through her facial expressions. It's just always brought up questions like…

"Rin. Why are you looking at me like that?"

He was trying to get her attention for the past few seconds and she was looking at him as if he had grown 7 heads and a tail, which he technically does have but everyone knows that's only when he's in his true form! And well if you count his MokoMoko…. but that's beside the point! Anyways…

"Rin, what are you thinking about in that fat head of yours?"

'Wow… definitely still asshole Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru placed the palm of his hand on her forehead with his fingers going straight through those wild tresses he loved so much. He often found himself imagining what she would look like waking up in the morning after a long night of lovemaking with a well-deserved rest following. It was thoughts similar that one that gave Sesshomaru the confidence and bravery that he seemed to lack when it came to telling Rin who they were to each other and what they were meant to be. Isn't that ironic the notoriously feared Sesshomaru afraid to tell his mate just what she meant to him.

"Well, I was just wondering what's up with this odd behavior from you. I mean everything from my apartment all the way up until where we are now."

"I will tell you when dinner is over. For now though…" he snaked his hand around her waist grabbing her round ass, "We should continue this little game of ours. Agreed?"

Ha! How could she say no!?

Back in the dining room, everyone was chatting along as if the two of them hadn't disappeared for the last few moments. Once they were seated Inutaisho gave Sesshomaru a knowing smirk before returning to his conversation with Inuyasha concerning some of the contracts that had been presented to his company in the recent weeks company. Him and Izayoi had switched spots so her and Kagome could talk about some fashion show they attended the week before which only led to many different branches of conversations that had absolutely nothing in common.

Rin, who is normally a chatterbox when it's called for, and this would definitely be one of those times where it is, wasn't in the talking mood. She was too busy trying to keep her composure by stuffing food in her mouth as gracefully and unbothered as she could. It was the only thing she could think to do. His hand… oh god his hand was in her pants resting right on top of her underwear. It had been like that since they had sat down.

How you may ask? Well as you can see he wasn't joking about continuing there scandalous game. When he pulled out Rins chair for her, he had moved it closer to his own. And of course she said nothing not wanting to catch the attention of everyone else. His first plan was not as bad as where they had ended up, but Rin brought it on herself. Once he was seated she had kicked his foot. Those were his favorite Armani loafers! So using that inhuman speed of his he undid her pants and placed his hand where it lies now. It was just his luck that his middle finger was able to reach Rins clit, or what he assumed was her clit, but he normally wasn't wrong when guessing these things.

Time see if he was right.

His finger crazed over the sensitive area. She almost choked. He had never wanted to burst into laughter so bad. Wanting to feel her wetness through those panties he wished she hadn't worn, he continued rubbing her clit until he got exactly what he wanted. He was sure his brother and father new what was happening due to their own noses, but he could care less. There were plenty of times were they had done the same with their own mates.

"Rin will you be coming on the family retreat with us? We'll be going to Cancun this year and it'll be fun to have another girl with us."

"Oh yes! There's always so much to do, especially shopping. Me and Kagome did so much shopping last year that we ended up bringing back more than what we left with." Izayoi continued on with a small laugh. "Won't you please come darling? We would love to have you."

" I would love to, but I don't think a trip to Cancun is in my budget at the moment."

"Silly girl we'll be covering your expenses. We consider you family now, so you should be treated as such!"

Izayoi and that blinding smile made Rins heart melt. She was so sweet and kind to everyone she encountered you'd think she was a literal angel.

"With that being said, I believe we can expect to see you for the retreat then?"

And here goes Inutaisho to top it off with a radiant smile of his own. So that's where Sesshomaru gets it from.

Rin giggled. "Yes I will be there."

"Great!" Inutaisho then gave Sesshomaru a slap on the back.

" I think it's time for a raise wouldn't you say son? I would hope that you already planned on giving her a raise on her normal salary with a bonus."

" Well Father, last I checked payroll for my employees should be the last of your concerns. If you must know though, Rin is and will be taken care of to the fullest extent for all of her hard work."

"Feh! The world must be ending! Since when do you care enough to care for someone?" Inuyasha laughed out with cheeks full of food.

"Inuyasha don't talk with your mouth full!" Kagome fussed.

"Whatever wench! You're not my mother!"

Wrong move.

"SIT BOY!"

Luckily the dining table didn't break this time.

Izayoi giggled as she patted her sons head which was now firmly pressed into the dining table. "Kagome is right dear. It's rude to speak with your mouth full."

A mumbled and painful 'yes mother' came from Inuyasha.

Dinner ended with a few more laughs and, to no one's surprise, no more outburst from Inuyasha. After receiving hugs from each family member, and it was Rin who did the majority of the receiving, they were back in Sesshomaru's car headed to Rin's apartment. Not wanting to ruin whatever it was he planned on telling her, Rin waited for him to say something… but he stayed silent the ENTIRE car ride! So she figured once they were in her apartment he'd definitely start spilling the beans, at least she planned on making him do so if he suddenly tried to get out of it. As soon as they got in she gave him the biggest push she could muster up in her tired state. That food with a long car ride after had her more than ready for bed.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her horrible attempt. "Now what was that for?"

"What is it that you were going to to tell me? Because I'm fairly sure you're recent actions aren't something that would be considered the norm coming from you."

Well, now was as good of a time as ever. They sat on the couch in her living room, Rin with her knees to her chest and facing him as he casually leaned back into the cushions with one arm stretched over the back of the couch. The way he sat looked quite inviting to Rin, but business first! Well, beans in this case.

"Rin, every demon has a mate who they are destined to be with. From the day they are born their mate is automatically chosen and it never changes. Most call it fate or destiny, the way of our world basically. Many never find their mate until centuries after they are born, but no matter what they are always drawn to that person until they finally find them and mark them. You are my mate Rin. I've known since the day I met you at the club with Koga. My actions have been nothing but normal."

"Wait wait wait… so let me get this straight, I'm your mate, you've known all along, and all of your actions towards me you consider normal because -..."

"Because I love you Rin."

'Woah… wasn't expecting that one.'


End file.
